


Heaven's Kitchen

by boldlygo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chef Castiel, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teacher Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:09:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boldlygo/pseuds/boldlygo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is a kindergarten teacher that is recently come to terms with his sexuality. When younger brother Sam gets married to his college girlfriend, Jessica Moore, Dean may end up finding love for himself on the big day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small part so far of something I have been playing around with in my head for about four months now. I'm not sure if I really want to continue or not though. Feedback/comment would be greatly welcome!!

A shrill beeping comes from somewhere near Dean Winchester’s head. A beeping that has been going on for roughly ten minutes now, with no moved made to stop it. “Oh for fuck’s sake, I’m up, I’m up.” With a groan, he throws the pillow from his face and snakes an arm over to the bedside dresser, to answer his phone. “What is so important you had to call me at the break of dawn?”, he snaps. 

“Uh, you do know it’s 3 in the afternoon right?”

“That changes nothing Sammy, get to it.”

“You have your fitting in like 2 hours, man and Jess is on my case to get you here already. Like she is scary quiet right now and I need you to hurry up and come get me now before she thinks nothing is going to go as planned.” 

Dean chuckles, before he starts to cough due to a dry throat, “Hey, little bro, you’re the one that decided he couldn’t wait another two months to get married.” 

“Dean, come on man,” Sam whines, “Just hurry up will you.” 

“When my day comes just know I will be calling you during your hibernations you damn moose.” 

He shuts the phone before Sam can get his last word in, throwing the phone to the side. 

A chime goes off, alerting him to a new text. 

**NEW MESSAGE FROM SAMMY:**  
 _Moose don’t hibernate. Jerk._

With a smile wide on his face, despite his rude wake up, he replies back. 

_You learn something new everyday. Bitch._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I totally forgot about this and while going through my old files I found a rough draft of this chapter. Let me know what you think to help push me to keep writing again!

A twenty minute shower and dry toast later, Dean pulls in front of Sam and Jess’s apartment, horn still blaring from half-way down the street. 

“It’s no wonder the neighbors hate when you visit, you sound like an air strike is about to happen.” 

“Yeah, yeah six more months and you two will have new neighbors I get to charm with my good looks and dashing personality.” 

Sam snorts before pulling Dean into a one-armed hug. “Thanks so much again for everything Dean. I know this is all rushed but Jess and I really appreciate all that you do for us.” With a wave of his hand to Jess, who seems busy on the phone, Dean pulls back out to the street. “Anytime Sammy. Well, hopefully not ever again because we all know that if anything did happen and you two split, I’m siding with Jess on everything. But you know what I mean.” He can practically feel Sam’s bitch face aimed at him. 

“Wow, Dean, thanks.” 

“Anytime little bro!” 

This is what hell must be like. Off white lights and a old lady judging you not so silently in a Rent-A-Tux shop. With a grimace, Dean shrugs off like the fifth suit - (It’s only been three suits Dean!). “Why can’t I just wear the suit I have, this shit all looks the same to me. I mean, yeah okay big day and all, but for you man,” Dean glances back. Sam stares at Dean in the mirror as he knots his tie - (It’s the same color as the last one Sammy, what the hell!) “You’ve had that suit since Jo’s wedding, I really don’t think it’s gonna fit you anymore. Besides, Jess really wants you in the photos, and I’m serious Dean you are going to take pictures and smile, and you can’t be wearing the same suit.”

“Why did Dad never tell me that I have sister?” A grey jacket smacks into Dean’s face, hiding his grin. 

“Whatever. You know I’m right, plus you know you don’t want to disappoint Jess.” 

“You two are evil, I hope everybody knows this,” Dean groans, “Fine, I’ll get the damn suit! 

Three hours later and Dean finally gets the approval from both Sammy and the old lady in the shop. 

“I swear if I hear someone say tight-fitted one more time I am going to lose it Sammy!”, Dean throws the tux in the back of Baby, ignoring Sam’s stink eye. Turning the ignition on and feeling the move of Baby beneath him calms Dean down enough for him to shut up. 

Beside him, Sam is on his phone with Jess. “Hey sweetheart, was there anything else you needed me to d-...” Dean interrupts, “Sammy if it doesn’t involve food, I am going to have to have you and your sweetheart wait.” 

“Yeah, yeah,” with a nod, Sam ends his call and glares at Dean, “You could have waited like 5 seconds dude. Please yes, it does involve food. I need to stop by the catering company office so I can give some last minute food alterations, apparently Jess’s cousin doesn’t eat fish anymore and refuses to eat chicken.” Dean frowns, turning on his turn signal to get the hell out of the parking lot before that lady comes running out trying to get him to try on more suits. “It’s ya’lls wedding, why not just let her deal with it? All of that for just one person, doesn’t really make sense to me.” 

“I mean, Jess loves her and she just wants to make sure she has a good time too I guess? She said that the company she picked is great with last minute changes and how to accommodate people’s choices. The owner has a weird name though, almost like it was picked from the Bible.”

Dean laughs, “Like what, Lucifer? All the other names I remember are common as hell.” Shaking his head, Sam chuckles, “No, not Lucifer, it started with a ‘C’ I think, I have his card in my wallet somewhere.” Pulling it out of his pocket, Sam points to the left, and unlocks his phone. “I vaguely remember where the place is at, just go this way and look around, you can’t miss it. It’s called ‘Heaven’s Kitchen’ or something like that.” 

“What, is this guy like a knock-off of that one angry British dude? He better be worth it, Sam.” Dean mumbles before taking the turn, turning up the radio.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this has been a very short chapter and a very long wait on an update. I went through a lot life wise, and I hurt one of my hands pretty badly recently so typing is slow for me but I still want to post what I can so I don't fall back into not posting anything.

Turns out Sam was horribly wrong on which direction to go for Heaven’s Kitchen. Dean is grumbling after an almost 20 minute drive that should have only been 5 minutes from Sam’s apartment.

“You said it was just down the road, Sammy, not on the other side of town!”, the driver side door slams as Sam ducks in head from almost hitting the top of the car. “I’m sorry Dean, I had the flower shop and the catering company mixed up, I’ll make it up to you with a couple of beers later, okay?” The smell that slowly reaches Dean’s nose makes him remember just how little he ate that morning for breakfast. “Listen man, if you can convince this C-named guy to give me some food, I’ll forgive you.” The two brothers walk side by side up the sidewalk to the entrance to the building, taking in the large glass windows that have flower displays. ' _Now I can see why Sammy would have mistaken this place for the flower shop'_ , Dean thinks to himself. When they step inside the building, Dean immediately picks up the smell of fresh pie and roasting chicken. "What the hell, you didn't tell me that they make pies here too!" A sudden laugh startles Dean, as he turns around to see a short man in a flour covered apron. "You must be Samuel Winchester?", Dean looks down at the man in the apron and notices that it says **Let's Get Laid** with a picture of a egg. "Nope, that would be the long-haired monster behind me," he points over his shoulder as his brother waves, "I'm Dean, the older brother. Nice apron by the way." A wide smile spreads over the man's face as he reaches out for a hand shake, "I'm Gabriel, co-owner of Heaven's Kitchen. My little bro got me this about 4 years ago when we first started up this place. I'd like to think that it brings in the ladies." He motions for Dean and Sam to follow as he heads to a side door that seems to lead to a hallway, "Sorry I'm a bit of a mess right now, was in the middle of making bread, do you want any water or something? I have to track down Castiel to met with you two since he's the one that is handling the event and he has a habit of taking his time when he's in the middle of cooking." Dean shakes his head as Sam asks for a water.

"So C-named guy must be Castiel, strange name. I'm surprised his brother has such a normal name compared to him, oh hey and don't forget to try and get him to let me have some of that pie. It smells fucking good." Sam agrees, "It does smell pretty good in here, I'm glad Jess found this place. I just hope that he can come up with a good alternative instead of the chicken or fish that won't be too much extra, I don't want to add more stress to her so close to the wedding." Throwing his arm out to slap his little brother on the back, he smirks, "You don't have anything to worry about Sammy, I'm sure you're more stressed than Jess is." The door opens 10 minutes later as both brothers are playing around on their phones. "I'm so sorry for the delay Mr.Winchester, I just had some small orders to finish up before I met with you. Now, how can I help you?" Dean looks up to see a man with the most intense blue eyes he has ever seen. ' _Holy, crap this guy is hot'_ is all Dean can think as he sees, who he assumes is Castiel reach out his arm for a handshake.


End file.
